ni_tian_xie_shen_against_the_godsfandomcom-20200223-history
Yun Family
The Yun Family is the most powerful of the Twelve Guardian Families in the Illusory Demon Realm. They have always been loyal and dedicated in their task of protecting the imperial Huan Family. The family history spans ten thousand years, beginning from the time that the Huan Family came to rule the continent. The family resides in the eastern part of Demon Imperial City. At the center of the family complex is a tall ancestral monument that releases purple radiance into the sky. Yun Family disciples release their purple profound lightening toward the monument on their birthday, thereby maintaining the purple radiance released by the monument. When the Yun Family's power was at its peak, the purple radiance would shine upon half of the imperial city. In front of the monument is a giant plaza called the Sacred Cloud Arena where competitions and events are held. The Yun Family has a special bloodline inheritance rule for the patriarch position. In order to eliminate struggles for succession, the rule of sole inheritance states that the Patriarch can only have one son who will be the next Patriarch. Part of the reason why the Yun Family has been so illustrious is that each successive Patriarch of the Yun Family has had outstanding talent and character. The prestige of the family can be attributed in large part to the unique bloodline inherited Profound Skill, the Profound Handle. Due to the unique nature of Profound Handle, only men can transfer the Profound Handle to their descendants and never the women. This means women can marry into another family but the men cannot leave the Yun Family. Origin Yun Family originates from the Northern Divine Region. It was once the most prosperous family for countless generations, but now in the Northern Divine Region it's completely turned into a history. They rebelled and escaped with a Heavenly Profound Treasure, even angered the three God Emperors which led to their downfall. History Ten thousand years ago the Yun Family was a tiny barbarian tribe from the Northern Passes. The ancestor of the line of Yun Family Patriarchs created the Purple Cloud Art, led the clan to dominate the entire realm and become head of the Twelve Guardian Families. During the generation of Yun Canghai, the Yun Family was the undisputed number one family after the imperial family. Patriarch Yun Canghai was the second strongest profound practitioner in the entire Illusory Demon Realm after the Demon Emperor and he also had a great personal friendship with the emperor. The Demon Emperor entrusted Yun Canghai with the important imperial family treasure, the Demon Emperor’s Seal. The power and influence of the Yun Family fell sharply after the tragic events from approximately one hundred years ago when the Demon Emperor died and Yun Canghai led ten late stage Monarchs of the Yun Family to the Profound Sky Continent to try and save the emperor. They did not return and the loss of the core powers of the family along with the crime of losing the emperor's seal caused the family to decline. Yun Qinghong took over the Patriarch seat after Yun Canghai but the Family still declined. As punishment for losing the seal, resources to the family was reduced and the they were barred for one hundred years from accessing the Golden Crow Lightning Flame Valley. The loss of resources caused the family's younger generation to lose out to the other guardian families. Later on, Yun Qinghong and his wife went on a disastrous journey to the Profound Sky Continent on the orders of the Little Demon Empress, Huan Caiyi, to try and exchange the Mirror of Samsara for the life of Yun Canghai. Yun Canghai and his wife were both gravely injured, lost the mirror, and returned with a 'Young Patriarch' of questionable origin, Xiao Yun. Because of this, the Yun Family declined even further to the point that they were in danger of being removed from the Twelve Guardian Families. After Yun Che arrived in the Illusory Demon Realm and reunited with his parents, he was able to revive the Yun Family to once again be the number of guardian family. He assisted Yun Canghai in preventing a takeover from Duke Huai Palace. He assisted Huan Caiyi in stopping Duke Ming's rebellious schemes and helped her regain control over the demon realm. The previous 'Young Patriarch', Xiao Yun, was given the title of 'King Xiao', a status on par with the Duke Palaces. Yun Che himself married Huan Caiyi to become the Demon Emperor of Illusory Demon Realm. Members Current Patriarch * Yun Qinghong - Father of Yun Che Previous Patriarch * Yun Canghai - Father of Yun Qinghong Young Patriarch * Yun Che * Xiao Yun (Former) Grand Elders They are the three remaining Grand Elders from Yun Canghai's generation. In the past they were the three weakest Grand Elders but after the ten strongest Grand Elders died, they became the cornerstones of the Yun Family . * Yun He - Oldest and strongest * Yun Jiang - Minor inconsistency, referred to in a later chapter as the strongest, and 6th Level Sovereign Profound * Yun Xi Elders There are a total of thirty-six elders in the Elder Council . *Yun Waitian - Great Elder, strongest of the thirty-six elders *Yun Duanshui *Enforcement Elder - Unnamed elder in charge of enforcement of clan laws Younger Generation * Yun Xiao - Adoptive son of Yun Qinghong, biological son of Xiao Ying, previous Young Patriarch * Yun Wuxin - First Daughter of Yun Che * Yun Xi - Second Daughter of Yun Che * Yun Hao * Yun Xinyue - Great Elder Yun Waitian's son; Pretends to be nice to Yun Xiao * Yun Qiu * Yun Han Others * Yun Qiuyue * Yun Ye * Yun Yanzhi * Yun Fanjian Allies *Huan Family *Mu Family *Under Heaven Family *Frozen Cloud Asgard Profound Arts and Skills * Profound Handle - an innate ability that is only possessed by people with the bloodline of the Yun Family. * Purple Cloud Art - The Core Profound Art. *Netherprison Lightning Emperor Formation - It allows the user to burn their blood essence in order to release red lightning, which is the color of lighting after purple. Treasures and Items * Profound Sealing Buckle - Can hide profound strength * Galloping Lightning - Emperor Profound sword * Patriarch's Crest - The most important artifact to the Yun Family and signifies the Patriarch position * Unnamed Teleporting Item - Allows one or two people (plus a baby) to travel between continents Category:Illusory Demon Realm Category:Guardian Family Category:Demon Imperial City Category:Yun Family